


Что за шикарная задница!..

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: Занзас кого-то трахал; юст Бьякурана то по Занзасу, то по Мукуро; Мукуро/Хибари почти спалились; Гокудера удачно зашифровался.Джен, намёки на слэш. Жанр: производственная драма.Краткое содержание: what the fuck?!





	Что за шикарная задница!..

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа посвящается фандому Шерлока Холмса, чьи отчаянные поиски главного ботовода Реборнофандома доставили нам всем (одному человеку) на ЗФБ-2014 немало весёлых минут.

Занзас кого-то сладострастно ебал. В полумраке кабинета Бьякурану не было видно, кого именно, но зрелище перекатывающихся под смуглой кожей мускулов совершенно его заворожило. Тёмные шрамы, пульсирующие в такт дыханию и движениям, походили на стебли подводных растений, которые колеблет течением. До них хотелось дотронуться кончиками пальцев, к ним хотелось наклониться поближе. Втянуть носом пряный – Бьякуран был уверен, что пряный – аромат. Коснуться языком, куснуть легонько и вцепиться зубами, чтобы услышать низкий болезненный стон. 

Хотелось провести по спине вниз, вдоль позвоночника: то сильно, чтобы почувствовать, как мышцы сопротивляются давлению, ложась под ладонь, то невесомо, едва касаясь, чтобы невидимые волоски встали дыбом, щекоча руку. Впиться пальцами в ягодицы, которые сжимались и разжимались, повинуясь мерному ритму траха. Кстати, а кого ебал Занзас?

Бьякуран прекратил мечтательно улыбаться, поудобнее устроился и прищурился, щёлкая затвором фотоаппарата. Ноги Занзасова партнёра свисали по обеим сторонам и рвано вздрагивали при каждом движении, то вскидываясь, то вновь бессильно опадая. Занзас явно не щадил разложенного перед ним на рабочем столе человека, но кто это был – хотя бы мужчина или женщина – Бьякуран не мог разобрать. Даже при большом приближении. Даже если вот так изогнуться и прищуриться. Освещения в кабинете не хватало.

– Ну, по крайней мере, они стройные и красивые, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Длинные... Бледные... Хм, сильные вроде... Боже, нельзя же всё-таки обладать такой потрясающей задницей!

Бьякуран сместился ещё чуть-чуть, выбирая ракурс, с которого пятка неизвестно кого не заслоняла бы шикарную упругую правую ягодицу Занзаса – и тут под ним треснула ветка. Очень громко. Просто прямо-таки оглушительно. Бьякуран аж съёжился и зажмурился, молясь только о том, чтоб не рухнуть с высоты второго этажа. Но старинного, очень старинного дома! С высоченными потолками, из-за которых этот второй этаж – это где-то обычный пятый. Ох, только бы не упасть!..

А когда он понял, что таки никуда не падает, и осмелился открыть один глаз, чтобы осмотреться, за окном кабинета напротив стоял Занзас. И брезгливо рассматривал Бьякурана, словно какую-нибудь дохлую и сильно истерзанную, до состояния кровавого месива мышь.

По крайней мере, насчёт кровавого месива в глазах Занзаса всё читалось очень ясно. Насчёт мыши вот можно было посомневаться. Всё это было так страшно, что едва ли не полностью перебило удовольствие от созерцания рельфева Занзасова живота. 

А живот тот был – о-о-о, всем животам живот! Гладкий, смуглый, исчерченный разнокалиберными полосами шрамов, выложенный, разумеется, кубиками, – и в центре всего этого великолепия аккуратный идеально круглый он. Пупок. Глубокий, призывно темнеющий, явственно очерчённый тонкими, почти до рези тонкими краями натянутой вокруг него кожи. Боже, как же сильно хотелось обвести его по контуру языком, чтобы скользнуть затем в манящую чёрную глубь! Одно жаль: почти всё, что ниже пупка, скрывал высокий подоконник, оставляя лишь облизываться на едва заметную волосяную дорожку, сбегавшую вниз и...

– Э... – сглотнул Бьякуран и смущённо рассмеялся: а в сущности, ему больше ничего и не оставалось. – Занзас! Какая встреча! Чудесная погодка сегодня, не правда ли? Такой хороший летний день...

Занзас ещё секунду рассматривал его всё тем же ужасным взглядом. А потом отклонился в сторону и достал откуда-то сбоку красивый именной пистолет. Бьякуран решил, что теперь достоверно знает, каково это – когда душа из горла ухает в пятки. 

– Э-э, Занзас, подожди, подожди! – Бьякуран поспешно замахал руками и вновь чуть не сверзился с дерева. В подобной ситуации это могло бы, наверное, стать наилучшим выходом. – Я, я просто... Ну, понимаешь, у нас с тобой назначена встреча, и я... Ну, так долго ждал тебя, а потом решил посмотреть, и... И вот... – растерянно заключил он. 

Занзас подумал ещё мгновение и недоверчиво поднял бровь.

Бьякуран опомнился:

– О! Ты, наверное, забыл, – он поспешно захлопал по карманам в поисках удостоверения. – А я – такая глупость, ты знаешь – не догадался представиться по телефону. Договорился честь по чести, положил трубку и только спустя пару часов вспомнил, что так и не назвал своё имя твоему секретарю. Ох, я такой рассеянный иногда... О, нашёл! – он протянул удостоверение Занзасу. Тот даже соизволил податься вперёд и прищуриться, чтобы рассмотреть: всё-таки дерево от окна кабинета отделяли добрых шесть метров.

– Бьякуран Джессо, специальный корреспондент «Общемирового вестника!» – гордо сообщил Бьякуран, помахав корочками, и не упустил шанса покрасоваться: – Клёвое название, правда? Сам придумал! Я там и главный редактор, и генеральный директор – всё-всё. О, слушай, ты не представляешь, это так кру...

Бьякуран осёкся, напоровшись на взгляд Занзаса – снова не сулящий ничего хорошего, только теперь ещё и бесконечно раздражённый. И поторопился напомнить о цели своего визита:

– Ну, в общем, я теперь известный журналист, с мировым именем. Межмировым так уж точно, ну, ты же понимаешь, – он игриво подмигнул. Хотя вряд ли, конечно, Занзас относился к той породе людей, для которых что-то значили совместно пережитые воспоминания. Но эта мысль пришла Бьякурану в голову слишком поздно.

Занзас поднял пистолет и прицелился. Где-то в глубине дула, пока ещё едва заметным рыжим огоньком начало концентрироваться Пламя. И Бьякуран в отчаянии выпалил:

– И поэтому я должен интервьюировать только самых-самых, лучших во всём мире. Самых крутых, самых красивых, самых умных...

Пламя дрогнуло, немного тукснея.

– Таких, как ты, – подавив вздох облегчения, закончил Бьякуран. – У нас с тобой было назначено интервью, но ты, вероятно, забыл. Я всё понимаю... – он заглянул за спину Занзаса, пытаясь рассмотреть всё-таки, кто же был его партнёром. Не то чтобы Бьякуран гонялся за жёлтыми сенсациями, но природное любопытство не позволяло так просто уйти. Однако распростёртый на столе человек по-прежнему не двигался, бессильно свесив голову с дальнего края, и Бьякурану пришлось удовольствоваться тем, что, кажется, он заметил бугорки женской груди. Или нет?.. 

Занзас по-прежнему смотрел на него как на досадную неприятность. И пистолет не опускал, словно раздумывал: наебался ли он уже достаточно, чтобы дать интервью как самый крутой чувак во вселенной, или всё-таки чувствует себя не окончательно удовлетворённым. Бьякуран вздохнул:

– Всё понимаю, ты так занят... – и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, добавил: – И, слушай, Занзас, не могу не заметить. У тебя такой потрясающе красивый пупок! Я просто никогда, понимаешь, никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы у человека был настолько красивый пупок!

Кажется, зря он это добавил.

Пламя в пистолете разъярилось в одно мгновение – вот только что тлело едва заметной точкой, а вот уже полыхает на добрый метр, словно лесной пожар. Бьякуран только и успел, что мысленно попрощаться с этой никчёмной, но в целом вполне симпатичной жизнью, – и тут Занзас прищурился, дёрнул стволом, прицеливаясь, и обронил всего только одно слово:

– Съеби. 

Как ему удалось оказаться на земле под деревом, Бьякуран не очень запомнил. А вечером, рассматривая искорёженный ударами о ветки фотоаппарат, долго сокрушённо цокал языком и усиленно размышлял, как бы всё-таки вытащить с пострадавшей карты памяти ценный компромат. Жёлтые сенсации его по-прежнему не привлекали, но любопытно же! К тому же этими сведениями можно было бы воспользоваться в каких-нибудь корыстных целях. Например, пригрозить Занзасу, что...

Бьякуран представил лицо Занзаса. Его ничего не выражающий взгляд, слегка наклонённую вправо голову и типичный интерес лаборанта к пискам центрифугируемой мыши. И решил, что шантаж – не лучшая из его идей.

– Но зато я смогу повесить эту шикарную задницу, – задумчиво пробормотал он себе под нос. – На потолке, например. Если растянуть, она там будет восхитительно смотреться...

– Надеюсь, ты говоришь о фотографии, – притворно ахнул Мукуро прямо у него над ухом. Материализовался, по обыкновению, из ниоткуда, спасибо, что на этот раз хотя бы одетый. Интересно, как давно он здесь?

– Шалунишка-Мукуро-кун, – ласково рассмеялся Бьякуран и на всякий случай незаметно отодвинул фотоаппарат. – Сколько лет, сколько зим, а я и не услышал, как ты вошёл. Какими судьбами в моей скромной обители?

Мукуро задумчиво пожевал губами и обошёл стол с другой стороны. Бьякуран мысленно чертыхнулся. Незванный гость, кажется, ещё не рассмотрел, что фотоаппарат безнадёжно сломан и карточки вот так запросто не посмотреть. Но с другой стороны – что, если он его похитит и сам найдёт умельцев, способных вытащить драгоценные снимки? И всё это без малейшего участия Бьякурана?

– Да так, – скучно отозвался между тем Мукуро. – Мимо проходил и дай, думаю, загляну. Вдруг ты чем-нибудь интересным занимаешься по старой памяти. Так-то меня вообще тут нету.

Бьякуран мысленно выдохнул с облегчением. Как бы ни были сильны иллюзии, стащить что-либо реальное они были не в состоянии. Хотя... Бьякуран снова вздохнул и, подтянув ближе фотоаппарат, крепко прижал к груди. Стащить что-либо реальное иллюзии конкретного Рокудо Мукуро вполне были в состоянии. Особенно если сами были реальными. Сам чёрт ногу сломит в этой чертовщине, но кто его знает, реальную иллюзию Мукуро сейчас к нему прислал или нет?

– Да не переживай ты так, – засмеялся Мукуро, легко уселся на край стола и принялся рассеянно переставлять по собственному усмотрению письменные приборы. – Не сопру я твою бесценную задницу, не сопру.

Ну точно реальная. Ещё, не дай бог, сам, во плоти заявился, а насчёт иллюзии просто врёт.

– Как ты мог подумать, что я мог такое о тебе подумать! – любезно прощебетал Бьякуран. – Хотя, по правде сказать, я бы не отказался, если бы ты... ну, спёр мою лично бесценную задницу. И устроил бы ей, скажем, пару восхитительных приключений. Если честно, здесь всё так скучно и обрыдло, мой дорогой друг.

Мукуро едва заметно поморщился, и Бьякуран мысленно одновременно проклял себя за слишком едкий язык и горделиво усмехнулся. Над тем, чтобы с этим обращением у Мукуро были связаны не лучшие воспоминания, он много и кропотливо работал. А что может быть приятнее, чем хорошо проделанная работа? Да только полное отсутствие таковой!

– Не думаю, что тебе понравятся приключения, которые я мог бы тебе устроить, – сухо заметил Мукуро. – Перу в это время года на редкость неприятное место. Комары. Хищники, – он указал пальцем на чернильницу – и та распустилась иссиня-фиолетовым лотосом, чавкнула бывшей крышечкой, поднатужилась и лопнула, залив чернилами весь, тщательно отполированный стол. Бьякуран тоскливо посмотрел на уже почти готовые гранки и ещё крепче прижал к груди фотоаппарат. Однако, Мукуро, по всей видимости, не был в настроении сегодня драться.

– Расскажи мне всё же, чем ты тут на самом деле занимаешься, – сказал он и не глядя ткнул себе за спину. И Бьякуран как-то сразу понял, что Мукуро имеет в виду не возвышающийся за ним шкаф, полный шедевров мировой литературы и жемчужин философской мысли в дорогих обложках, а потайную комнату, проход к которой этот шкаф прикрывал. Бесчисленные схемы, развешанные по стенам, карты и фотографии, небрежно нацарапанные на салфетках сплетни и вырезки из газет, стикеры с датами и местами, соединённые между собой красными нитями в бесконечную паутину.

Всё это встало перед внутренним взглядом Бьякурана как вживую. И он представил себе Мукуро, который, покачивая головой и неодобрительно фыркая, переходит от одной схемы к другой. Водит тонким пальцем с обкусанными заусенцами по желтоватой выгоревшей на солнце бумаге. Небрежно расшатывает булавки-указатели. Возможно, – Бьякуран мысленно застонал – даже переставляет их, из вредности или из шалости. И тщетно пытается разобраться в хитросплетении информации, в которой мало что понимал уже и сам Бьякуран.

Представил – и решил, что самым верным оружием в данном случае является честность.

– Ну... – он пожевал губами, подбирая слова, и отчаянно пожалел, что больше не держит на столе вазочку с мелким печеньем или зефирками. – Не думал, что ты спросишь меня об этом. Но если тебе так интересно. Ну... Это просто игра. 

– Я тебя внимательно, очень внимательно слушаю, – ласково подбодрил его Мукуро. Бьякурана, глядя в эти честные глаза, подмывало ответить: «Теперь ты всё расскажешь своему Кёе, и вы будете надо мной обидно смеяться», – но он решил не подавать противнику гениальных идей.

– Я играю в Шерлока Холмса, – со вздохом закончил он и поставил фотоаппарат на стол. Разлитые чернила как-то нехорошо булькнули, но Бьякуран решил, что самому фотоаппарату уже ничего не поможет. А вообще чернила наверняка были иллюзией, так что и беспокоиться ни к чему. – Знаешь, у нас с ним много общего на самом деле, – доверительно сказал он Мукуро, который пялился на него во все глаза. – Он почти такой же невероятный гений, как я, и к тому же его так же невероятно, как меня, постоянно в чём-нибудь упрекают. Вот ты, Рокудо Мукуро, упрекал меня когда-нибудь в бесчеловечности и равнодушии?

– Я?.. – Мукуро от неожиданности закашлялся и, наверное, впервые в жизни не нашёлся, что ответить.

– Вот я и говорю, – удовлетворённо сообщил Бьякуран. – Упрекал. Все вы. Я так много раз помогал вам! Находил выход в совершенно безвыходных ситуациях, приносил решение нерешаемых задач. А вы всё ещё мне не верите и считаете опасным психом. Хотя я, прошу заметить, давным-давно веду с вами исключительно честную игру!

– Подожди, когда это ты?!.. – удивился было Мукуро, но Бьякуран только отмахнулся:

– Ну не в этом мире, так в другом каком-нибудь. Вы не помните, я всё помню. Но это не важно, понимаешь? Важно то, что вы не говорите мне этого в лицо, но я знаю: за моей спиной вы все перешёптываетесь. «О, Бьякуран... Интересно, что он опять задумал? Вы видели, он ничего не делает – это наверняка что-то значит. О, вы видели, он опять ничего не сделал! Наверняка что-то замышляет, вот же гад!..»

Мукуро совершенно неприлично расхохотался. Буквально согнулся пополам и только что по столу не заколотил:

– Ты так расстраиваешься из-за этого? Хочешь, я в лицо тебе скажу, что...

– Как будто мне ваших перешёптываний мало!..

– Да не шепчется никто о тебе за твоей спиной! – Мукуро аккуратно утёр выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. – Кому ты нужен, господи. Сидишь себе и сиди. 

Бьякуран обиженно поджал губы и отвернулся. 

– «За моей спиной перешёптываетесь...» – никак не мог успокоиться Мукуро. – Скажи ещё, что строим коварные планы! Да я не помню, когда тебя вообще в последний раз кто-нибудь вспоминал! – он снова расхохотался: – И что, эти схемы у тебя на стене: это о том, как мы собираемся тебя... ну, не знаю, захватить и унизить?

Готов.

– Нет, что ты, – с почти обычной лучезарной улыбкой отозвался Бьякуран, хотя всё ещё сидел, обиженно отвернувшись. – Как я и сказал: это просто игра. Мне очень больно от вашего недоверия, но, понимаешь, я ведь всё равно ничего не могу сделать. Вот и играю. Ухожу в свой маленький мирок от проблем и... Это просто такой способ развеяться, что-то вроде. А дела, кстати, самые настоящие! – он воодушевлённо повернулся к Мукуро, даже восторженный блеск глазам добавил. – Я их нахожу, читая криминальные сводки в газетах, ну и работа очень помогает. Ко мне стекается просто море новостей со всего мира. А когда приходит дельце поинтереснее, я его расследую. Независимо от полиции, разумеется, но по всем правилам. Выезд на место преступления, опрос соседей, лабораторные испытания... А потом я решаю загадку и ищу следующую. Так увлекательно! – он мечтательно зажмурился, искренне надеясь, что не слишком переборщил.

– И что ты расследуешь? – заинтересовался Мукуро. – Рядовые убийства и похищения? Или движение денег внутри Вонголы или там между Вонголой и Каваллоне? Или – о, слушай! – а главный злодей у тебя есть? Что за игра, если нет бигбосса?

– Мориарти, – кивнул Бьякуран. – Конечно, есть. То есть... – он замялся, бросил быстрый взгляд на Мукуро и уточнил: – Ты никому не скажешь?

Мукуро вместо ответа растянул губы так, словно изо всех сил сдерживал широкую ухмылку.

Бьякуран вздохнул.

– Ну, как бы то ни было. На самом деле злодея, конечно, нет. Но, чтобы всё это не было так скучно, я делаю допущение, что он есть. И, расследуя все случаи, держу в уме, что за всеми ними обязательно стоит один человек. Всего один. Один-единственный. Мой Мориарти. По закону случайных чисел когда-нибудь я обязательно выйду на его след.

Следующие минут десять Мукуро хохотал так, что Бьякуран всерьёз обеспокоился. Нельзя так много и качественно смеяться, сердце может и отказать. 

– О бедный, бедный, никому не нужный Бьякуран Джессо, – наконец простонал Мукуро. – За неимением лучшего придумал себе абсолютно несуществующего врага.

Бьякуран дёрнул носом и со сдержанной тоской отозвался:

– Ну, ты же не будешь играть со мной, правда, Мукуро-кун? Тебя вообще здесь, кажется, нет. А где мне прикажешь найти такого хитрого, умного, изворотливого врага, с которым можно было бы так забавно провести время? Вот и приходится... строить иллюзии самому.

– А на фотографиях у тебя задница иллюзии? – поинтересовался Мукуро. – Это её ты собрался повесить на потолок? Будет мило смотреться над твоими схемами. Я бы даже сказал, символично.

– О, – Бьякуран засмеялся. – Нет, не угадал. Это я просто в один бордель заглянул. Ничего такого, – поспешно добавил он, едва Мукуро снова принялся хохотать. – Поверь мне, чисто деловой визит, у нас с владельцем... Скажем так, небольшое соглашение. Ну и... – он многозначительно присвистнул и плотоядно облизнулся. И сокрушённо закончил: – Правда, потом от охраны ноги пришлось уносить. Владелец несколько не оценил моего восторга перед увиденной картиной.

А картина была восхитительной. Достойную женскую попку, чтобы повесить взамен этой ещё поди отыщи. Повесить, кстати, надо будет обязательно, иначе Мукуро ни перед чем не остановится, пока не найдёт где-нибудь шикарную задницу и не объявит её во всеуслышание той самой. А Бьякурану отчего-то совсем не хотелось знать, чью именно задницу он может выбрать.

– Бедняжка, – неискренне посочувствовал Мукуро между тем. – Сам хоть не пострадал? Хотя нет, не отвечай, у меня может появиться соблазн тебе добавить. Ну, или восстановить справедливость, по обстоятельствам. А ты и так без своего великолепия остался.

Бьякуран поёжился и печально вздохнул.

– Что делать будешь? – неожиданно дружески поинтересовался Мукуро. Бьякуран даже ещё раз вздрогнул и подумал, что зря всё-таки отложил фотоаппарат. Сопрёт, ей-богу сопрёт. – Снимки восстановить можно? А то ты меня заинтриговал.

И попку искать, без сомнения, придётся. 

А ещё: перенести потайную комнату в надёжное место. А эту не убирать, ни в коем случае не убирать. Более того: обновлять каждый день, да ещё так, чтоб следы запутывать. И чтобы Мукуро клюнул на удочку и тоже стал бы искать этого таинственного злодея – а он не сможет не клюнуть, если картина будет вырисовываться достаточной интересной... Бьякуран почувствовал, как кровь закипает в его жилах от предвкушения, и с довольной улыбкой отозвался:

– Размышлял над этим вопросом, как раз когда ты пришёл. Надо бы найти умелого техника, но вот беда: единственный, которого я знаю, меня на дух не переносит. А я так не хочу травмировать нежную детскую психику...

Мукуро сочувственно поцокал языком:

– А второй с ним не разлучается ни на минуту. Н-да, неприятная ситуёвина.

– Слышал, Хибари-сан порой берётся за неприятные случаи, – осторожно закинул удочку Бьякуран. – А если не может справиться сам, отдаёт своим умельцам и... 

– Забудь, – сухо порекомендовал Мукуро. – Даже если бы я хотел сказать тебе, где сейчас Хибари Кёя... Всё равно не сказал бы, ты же знаешь.

– Или я бы тебе не поверил на всякий случай, – покивал Бьякуран. – Придётся, видимо, идти в обычную мастерскую. А так не хочется доверять бесценную технику простым людям. Никакого понятия о Пламени, «зачем тут эта деталька, у вас перетьма получается, давайте я её лучше сниму...»

Мукуро перебил его, опять неожиданно мягко, как-то даже вкрадчиво:

– Хотя мне кажется, ты забыл ещё об одном специалисте по разным штучкам.

Бьякуран задумался. Подумал ещё немного. Рассеянно поводил пальцем в чернилах, вырисовывая абстрактные петли. И наконец вытаращил глаза:

– Не может быть, чтобы ты имел в виду его! 

Но Мукуро кивнул с таким довольным видом, что у Бьякурана внутри всё похолодело. В который уже раз за день... ох, тяжёлый день выдался, просто кошмар.

– Я всё же надоел тебе, и ты желаешь мне страшной смерти, – убито констатировал он. – Не может быть, чтобы ты настолько сильно меня ненавидел!

– Так не встречайся с ним наедине, всего-то, – фыркнул Мукуро. – Другого выхода у тебя всё равно нет: или он, или человеческая мастерская. Хотя ещё есть, конечно, этот... как его... – он пощёлкал пальцами. – Толстенький такой, страшненький... Ах! Джаннини. Но ему на твоём месте я бы точно не доверял!

– Да уж, лучше смерть, – Бьякуран обречённо покачал головой и уставился на фотоаппарат, будто видел его впервые. Погибнуть так нелепо из-за какой-то искорёженнной железяки с кусками пластика? Впрочем, ягодицы Занзаса того определённо стоили. Такие... Такие круглые. И смуглые. И тренированные. И шрам на левой – начинаясь от поясницы, огибал упругую ямку по краю, словно бережная ладонь любовника – и нырял вниз, между ног, в такую томительно манящую тьму.

Бьякуран вздрогнул, встряхнулся и подозрительно спросил:

– А с чего вдруг такая забота? 

Мукуро ухмыльнулся:

– А может быть, я и есть твой Мориарти, и ты подобрался ко мне слишком близко? Если честно, мне больше нравится думать о себе, как о боге шалостей, – он быстро нарисовал себе иллюзию рогатого шлема, плаща, вышитого загадочными рунами и мерцающими иероглифами. И тут же стёр: видимо, решил, что ему не идёт. – Но в принципе чокнутый гений, творящий злодеяния по всему свету, тоже подходит. – И добавил, заметив изумление Бьякурана: – Что такое? Это ты решил, что я не буду играть с тобой. Я этого, прошу заметить, не говорил.

– Мукуро-кун, – расстроганно прошептал Бьякуран. – А я-то уж было подумал, что твой Кен все порножурналы сгрыз, и теперь тебе противно брать их в руки.

Мукуро шумно выдохнул, насмешливая улыбка сбежала с его лица. Кажется, с Кеном всё-таки перебор небольшой случился.

– Ну, считай это ловушкой, – безразлично пожал плечами Мукуро и поднялся. – Ничего не имею против того, чтобы ты видел во мне коварного интригана, который спит и видит, как бы убить тебя чужими руками. Однако, – он зловеще ухмыльнулся. – На твоём месте я бы не расчитывал на подобное благородство с моей стороны. Разорвать тебя на части лично – о, поверь, этим удовольствием я ни с кем не поделюсь.

Бьякуран нервно засмеялся, лихорадочно придумывая способ загладить неловкость:

– Всё-то ты угрожаешь, Мукуро-кун. А выйдешь за дверь – и забудешь о моём существовании. Снова.

– А я не выйду, – жутко отозвался Мукуро и тихо растворился в воздухе.

Хотя Бьякуран ни на минуточку не поверил, что вот так запросто остался один. Но в резиденцию будущего дона Новой Вонголы всё-таки поехал. Оказался там буквально через полчаса дороги и попал – как говорится – с такси на бал.

Начнём с того, что утопающий в парковой зелени особняк был весь залит огнями. Как-то даже неприлична подобная иллюминация, когда в стране кризис, и благочестивые итальянцы вынуждены голодать. 

Свет горел во всех окнах, все фонари на подъездной дорожке пылали. Все колонны, деревья, да вообще вертикальные опоры были увиты мерцающими гирляндами, а вдоль карнизов красовались дополнительные лампочки. На розовые клумбы у центрального входа так и вовсе было больно смотреть.

Ещё на всех окнах бились праздничные шелковые полотнища, вздымаясь на ветру разноцветными гигантскими лентами – грязно-розовая, грязно-голубая, грязно-рыжая... Все цвета Колец Вонголы выглядели немного «грязно-» в летних сумерках и... Бьякуран подавил невольный вздох. Наверное, он просто завидует.

Равно как и флагам на крыше – в гости ожидаются президент, премьер-министр, секретарь ООН – о, это интересно! – кто-то из британского правительства, ещё французского, кажется... Как приятно жить в мире, где ты всем постоянно нужен. 

– Такая движуха, – тихонько процедил он, кривясь в судорожкой усмешке. – Даже как-то неловко со своей ерундой занятых людей отвлекать.

Интересно, Рокудо Мукуро под ловушкой подразумевал вот это? Если так, то сейчас он точно где-то рядом. Наслаждается удовольствием и лично наблюдает, как Бьякурана рвёт на части бессильной тоской и злобой. Ну что ж, пусть представление будет ярким! Представление ярким, бокалы полными, праздник весёлым, а шампанское – выдохшимся. Хотя последнее, кажется, не совсем подходит в данной ситуации, но... 

И тут мимо пробежал он.

– Г-гокудера Хаято-кун! – окликнул Бьякуран, слегка запнувшись из-за внезапно охрипшего голоса. Чёртовы нервы, совсем подводить начали. Закончит с текущим делом, опубликует статью – и вперёд, отдыхать. На лазурные побережья Гоа. Нет, лучше на спокойные пляжи Май Као. Нет, лучше на целебные источники Монтекатини: проще всего потеряться в самом центре событий, никому в голову не придёт у себя под носом искать. – Гокудера Хаято-кун, подожди, пожалуйста!

Бьякуран неловко поспешил к цели своего визита. Гокудера Хаято недовольно смотрел на него, то и дело поглядывая на часы и нервно поправляя очки на переносице. Ничего, подождёт. Ради удивительной задницы босса Варии можно и две, и пять минут потерять. Не факт, правда, что Гокудера узнает, из-за чего Бьякуран отрывает его от забот в такой, очевидно, важный момент. Скорее даже Бьякуран изо всех сил постарается, чтобы не узнал, потому что Гокудера скажет Цунаёши и проболтается Ямамото, те не утерпят и по секрету поделятся с милашкой Хром и Хибари Кёей – а там и до чутких ушей Рокудо Мукуро недалеко. 

Нет, это совершенно ужасно! Никак нельзя допустить, чтобы Гокудера Хаято держал в руках добытую из фотоаппарата карточку памяти дольше пары секунд!

– Ох, спасибо тебе, – Бьякуран наконец остановился рядом с Гокудерой и ещё раз потрясённо обвёл взглядом сияющий как начищенный пятак дом сеньора Вонголы. Потрясение даже изображать почти не пришлось. – Прости, пожалуйста, у меня к тебе дело, но я вижу, ты занят.

– Давай, говори, чего тебе! – огрызнулся Гокудера. – Будешь ходить вокруг да около – взорву!

Бьякуран засмеялся:

– Я вижу, у вас сегодня праздник?

– Да, – Гокудера снова глянул на часы и чертыхнулся. – Десятый устраивает благотворительный концерт для тех, кому не хватило прошлого. Ну, чего тебе? Ты будешь говорить или нет? Машину негде поставить? Салфетку не так сложили? Тебя не устраивает столик у сортира, ты хочешь сидеть поближе к сцене?

– Подо-подожди-подожди, – недоумённо заморгал Бьякуран и от удивления аж стал заикаться. – Ка-какой столик? Какую машину? Я что, приглашён?

Гокудера смерил его недовольным взглядом:

– А что, ты забыл? Кстати, почему не по дресс-коду одет?! Ты что, читать не умеешь? Чёрным по белому написано: смокинг, бабочка и плюс один. Ну блин, ну ты совсем дебил.

– Я боюсь, что это вы забыли, – беспомощно развёл руками Бьякуран. – Поверь мне, я не получал никакого приглашения. И тем более про смокинг. А плюс одного у меня так и вообще нет.

Гокудера недоверчиво прищурился.

– Ну есть, – торопливо исправился Бьякуран. – Но плюс пять. Это если вы Юни-тян отдельно пригласили.

– Я убью этого придурка, – простонал Гокудера и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Поверить не могу. 

– Ты всё-таки вспомнил, что вы обо мне забыли? – участливо спросил его Бьякуран. Хлопок вышел чересчур уж громким, к тому же Гокудера ударил себя именно той рукой, на которой носил кольцо. Ох, нехорошо выйдет, если главный устроитель вечера будет вести программу с ссадиной. А уж если вспомнят, что до этого его видели рядом с Бьякураном... Страшно представить, что тогда будут рассказывать друг другу в узких кругах.

– Не мы забыли, – огрызнулся Гокудера. – А бейсбольный козёл забыл. Если тебя это удовлетворит, я его кастрирую, едва увижу.

Бьякуран ужаснулся:

– Что, прямо в разгар праздника? Не думаю, что моя скромная персона того стоит...

Взгляд Гокудеры ясно сказал, что он придерживается того же мнения, и Бьякуран окончательно сник.

– Я... Я пойду, наверное, тогда, ладно? – и добавил совершенно убито: – Да и смокинга у меня тоже нет...

Гокудера зарычал. Но Бьякуран не успел ещё испугаться, как на поясе Гокудеры зашуршала рация.

– Да. Да. Да убей его к чертям собачьим!.. – он сдвинул очки на лоб и озабоченно потёр переносицу. – Что значит «пригодится»? Пригодится бифштекс из него пожарить. И Занзасу скормить.

При упоминании Занзаса Бьякуран повеселел и даже слабо улыбнулся. Но, вспомнив про возможно находящегося рядом невидимого Мукуро, быстро сник обратно. Гокудера между тем продолжал огрызаться в рацию:

– Да пусть подавится, что в первый раз, что ли? Слушай, придурок, тебя и так слишком много в моей жизни. Отвянь и делай своё дело. Я что, каждый раз тебя должен за ручку водить?.. Что значит Десятого найти не можешь? Какого хрена? Что значит «уехал и сказал, чтоб его не ждали»?! А-а, твою мать, почему ты сам не уехал и чтоб мы тебя не ждали? Иди и найди его, и... Хотя нет, стой, ты всё испортишь, лучше я. Позаботься о салюте, найди Рёхея, пусть тоже позаботится. Хотя нет, его не надо, пусть дальше бегает вокруг парка, ещё сломает что-нибудь. Что значит «Привет, Сквало, здравствуй, Луссурия, ха-ха, как прошла миссия»?! Что за идиотское «ха-ха», ты скажи мне: их грёбаный иллюзионист там?! Скажи, чтоб не уходил далеко, я сейчас подойду. Да сраный Мукуро так и сидит в Южной Америке, урод, чтоб он сдох там в своих болотах.

«Перу в это время года на редкость неприятное место», – припомнил Бьякуран и незаметно ухмыльнулся. А потом задумался и начал мысленно загибать пальцы: Сквало, Луссурия, очевидно, Маммон... Получается, в резиденции Варии оставались Бельфегор и Леви-А-Тан. Но у последнего наверняка смуглые и очень волосатые ноги, а вот ножки вечно молодого принца вполне могли быть и стройными, и белыми, и похожими на женские... И очередную, сытую, ухмылку спрятать оказалось очень нелегко.

– И проверь охрану! – крикнул Гокудера напоследок. – Камикорос обещал-обещал решить все вопросы и, прикинь, так и слился, говнюк хренов. Как меня всё это бесит!.. – он раздражённо щёлкнул переключателем и сунул рацию за пояс. Повернулся к Бьякурану, снял очки, протёр их и снова надел, поморгал недоумённо. – Так, – произнёс он, нахмурившись и судорожно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. – Бьякуран. Ты что тут делаешь?

Бьякуран светло улыбнулся:

– А ты уже снова обо мне забыл, Гокудера Хаято-кун?

Гокудера закатил глаза, схватил его за рукав и потащил за собой к особняку. Не то чтобы Бьякуран так уж сильно упирался.

– Смокинг мы тебе найдём, – бубнил под нос Гокудера. – Бабочку тоже. С плюс один будут проблемы, но не маленький, придумаешь что-нибудь. Что ты вообще припёрся, если приглашения не получал, а? Придурок... Ну придурок!..

– Да я вообще к тебе, Гокудера-кун, и по делу. Понимаешь, у меня фотоаппарат... Я его ударил, и он сломался. И карточку памяти не отдаёт. И я...

Гокудера резко затормозил, Бьякуран даже стукнулся об его спину подбородком. Больно, между прочим! А тот, как ни в чём не бывало, повернулся и, рассеянно потирая плечо, спросил:

– А я тут при чём?

– Ну, понимаешь, – объяснил Бьякуран. – Я подумал: ты же разбираешься в технике. Уж точно лучше меня, я знаю. И вообще ты же такой умный. Я думаю, ты даже один из самых талантливых людей в мире. В таком нежном возрасте не просто разобраться в системе коробочек самого Инноченти, но ещё и восстановить их впоследствии по памяти!.. Если бы я мог, я бы попросил тебя стать одним из моих Венков...

Гокудера смотрел на него поверх очков равнодушным, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Хотя нет. Пожалуй, там выражалось что-то вроде мимолётного любопытства. Что-то вроде: «интересно, а какие у этой твари потроха?» Но так. Едва-едва выражалось.

Бьякуран сокрушённо вздохнул и понурился:

– Ты, наверное, не хочешь быть моим Венком, да? Я, честно говоря, даже и не надеялся. Но может быть, тебя устроит такая сделка: ты достанешь мне карточку из фотоаппарата, а я взамен возьму у тебя внеочередное интервью?

Гокудера подумал мгновение над этим предложением, медленно закрыл глаза, открыл их снова и вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Бьякуран Джессо, специальный корреспондент «Общемирового вестника»! – с готовностью представился Бьякуран и захлопал по карманам. – Понимаешь, всё сидел-сидел и ничем не занимался. Мне стало скучно, и вот теперь я генеральный директор и главный редактор. И корреспондент специальный. И удостоверение... Дома забыл, прости. Но мы берём интервью только у лучших представителей человечества!

– Дай, – безучастно произнёс Гокудера и добавил, когда Бьякуран недоумённо захлопал на него глазами: – Дубина, фотоаппарат дай. За что мне только всё это?..

И, когда Бьякуран протянул ему бесценное сокровище, пару секунд внимательно его изучал, а потом размахнулся и грохнул о дерево.

Бьякуран тихо взвыл.

– На тебе твои снимки, – так же безучастно протянул ему целёхонькую карточку Гокудера. – Обломки можешь тут оставить, прислуга уберёт. И ради бога, найди уже себе смокинг и переоденься. Мне ещё за Десятым ехать.

– Гокудера-кун, – Бьякуран едва не плакал от счастья, прижимая карточку к сердцу. – Гокудера-кун, ты действительно самый лучший из всех людей на свете. Тебя, наверное, и интервью не слишком интересует, так хочешь, я тебе отсосу, вот прямо сейчас. В благодарность? А?

Гокудера снова медленно закрыл глаза и открыл их. Шумно втянул ноздрями воздух, прищурился, глядя поверх очков, и тихо и яростно отозвался:

– Съеби.

«Быть никому не нужным человеком – едва ли не величайшая удача на свете», – начал Бьякуран статью, уже под утро. Карта памяти из безвременно почившего фотоаппарата лежала в нагрудном кармане и грела так, будто полыхала пламенем. Ярости. Бьякуран усмехнулся и незаметно прижал её локтём. Как будто любимого зверька погладил через тонкую ткань. 

Как обмануть Мукуро, он ещё не придумал, но адский план уже почти-почти созрел в его голове. Нужно просто намекнуть Дино Каваллоне, что в Перу обнаружились любопытные материалы по коробочкам. И оставалось только решить вопрос: сам ли Бьякуран будет намекать, или Дино Каваллоне сочтёт это слишком похожим на ловушку, и нужно будет слить информацию через кого-то левого. Но в любом случае Дино не вставал раньше одиннадцати утра, а у Бьякурана было ещё часов шесть на раздумья.

«Вы встречаете самых удивительных людей. Видите абсолютно невозможные вещи и переживаете необыкновенные приключения... Но никому до этого нет дела. Однако я открою вам один небольшой секрет. Если до вас никому нет дела, вам никто не будет мешать».

Бьякуран улыбнулся и, потянувшись, откинулся на спинку кресла. На потолке его скромного домика встающее солнце рисовало чудесные узоры, пробиваясь сквозь пышную листву розовых кустов под окном. Он будет скучать по этому зрелищу. Совсем чуть-чуть. Совсем немного, но – будет. И, быть может, одно это стоило того, чтобы не сливать информацию жёлтой прессе, не устраивать международные скандалы, не интриговать за спинами, в общем, говоря проще, не мстить. Этот вопрос тоже нужно хорошенько обдумать. Но сначала – дописать статью, выпустить номер и уехать всё-таки на Гоа. 

И непременно обустроить дублирующую базу, где можно будет спокойно ловить в своё удовольствие несуществующего Мориарти, любоваться розами, шикарной задницей Занзаса и восходом, чувствовать себя никому не нужным и абсолютно, беспрецедентно свободным. Бьякуран кисло поморщился. Вне зависимости от того, что он там надумает, придётся ещё долгое время поддерживать видимость жизни в этом маленьком домике. А не то ведь Рокудо Мукуро такое дело... Сейчас его нет, а в следующее мгновение – оп-ля! – и почему-то есть. Хотя и совсем не там, где предполагалось.

Бьякуран перевёл взгляд на экран ноутбука, бегло прочитал написанное, шевеля губами для проверки звучания. И ещё надо обязательно выяснить, осторожно так и через десятые руки, догадками и полунамёками, но выяснить достоверно. Отправляя его на банкет, хотел ли Мукуро уколоть его побольнее, – или это действительно был знак, что он начал ещё одну партию в их прекрасной бесконечной игре? 

«И это прекрасно. По-настоящему и без прикрас».


End file.
